Sabre de luz de Yoda
|tipolâmina = |corlâmina = Verde |comprimentolâmina = Curto |modificações = |peso = |proteção = Mortalha do emissor |capacidade = |alcance = |esquema = |marcas = |propósito = Combate com sabre de luz |eras = |afiliação = Ordem Jedi }} Sabre de luz de Yoda foi um sabre de luz pessoal de Yoda, o último Grão-Mestre do Alto Conselho Jedi. De acordo com a estatura de seu dono, a arma de lâmina verde tinha um punho menor do que a média e uma lâmina mais curta, semelhante a um shoto. Características O que tornou o sabre de luz de Yoda único foi o seu tamanho reduzido. Além dessa particularidade, a arma tinha um design simples, consistindo de uma alça cromada com acabamento preto e uma capa de proteção. Continha um cristal kyber que estendia uma lâmina de plasma verde brilhante. Historia Como muitos Jedi fizeram por centenas de anos, Yoda construiu seu sabre de luz sob a égide do Professor Huyang,, um droide arquiteto que esteve com a Ordem Jedi desde seus nascentes dias. Como primeiro passo, Yoda conseguiu adquirir um cristal kyber das cavernas geladas de Ilum, uma missão que provou ser muito agitada. O sabre de luz foi usado em Geonosis, quando Yoda foi forçado a confrontar seu antigo aprendiz Darth Tyranus enquanto a primeira batalha das Guerras Clônicas estava sendo travada do lado de fora.[[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] Nos anos das Guerras Clônicas, o sabre de lâmina verde serviu bem ao seu mestre em várias ocasiões. No entanto, Yoda acabou perdendo sua arma quando duelou com o Lorde Sith Darth Sidious no prédio do Senado. Quando Sidious liberou raios de energia para desarmá-lo, o Mestre Jedi perdeu seu sabre de luz, que caiu no chão abaixo. Após a ascensão do novo Império Galáctico, o Grão-Vizir Mas Amedda falou para uma reunião de cidadãos em Coruscant sobre o fim da Ordem Jedi e as supostas liberdades que o Império traria para a galáxia sem os Jedi. Ele tinha uma coleção de sabres de luz do Jedi caído, incluindo o sabre de luz de Yoda. Esses sabres de luz foram queimados como parte da demonstração pública, e seus cristais de kyber causaram uma grande explosão de energia durante a reunião. Aparições *''Star Wars 26: Yoda's Secret War, Parte I'' *''Star Wars 27: Yoda's Secret War, Parte II'' *''Star Wars 28: Yoda's Secret War, Parte III'' *''Star Wars 30: Yoda's Secret War, Parte V'' *''The Prequel Trilogy Stories'' *''Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Defense'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Force Arena'' * *''Attack of the Clones Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Jedi of the Republic—Mace Windu, Parte V'' * * * * * * * * * *''Revenge of the Sith Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Parte I'' * }} Fontes *''Ultimate Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' * * Notas e referências Categoria:Sabres de luz pessoais